Apparently I'm a Dhampir
by gillpillpiano13
Summary: My name is Iris Ravenna Smith. I only know this because when I was dumped here at this orphanage as a baby, the person or people who left me here, was kind enough to scrawl my given name on a crumpled, stained diner napkin. So, all I know is name, my age of 16, that I'm tall, thin, have black hair and green eyes, and apparently I'm a Dhampir…whatever that is...


AN: So this is an idea I had with the Vampire Academy series (with #1 coming out as a movie in 2014!). One of many book series I'm obsessed with. I do however have a bad habit of creating unfinished stories. This is either because I plain forget about them, think they'll go nowhere, or suffer from chronic writer's block :). Well I hope you like it! Reviews, especially if you maybe have some ideas for this or other stories, are very much appreciated. Thanks and Enjoy! ;)

**Apparently I'm a Dhampir…**

**The Story of Iris Ravenna Smith**

**PREFACE**

At a glance, you could say my life is a stereotypical sob story straight out of a Disney movie. If you can't seem to think of any other possibilities besides that I'm a real- life Cinderella, don't worry. I have the answer.

I'm an Orphan… living in an orphanage. And I swear if I hear any other comparisons to Annie or Oliver Twist I'll go insane. Oh, if someone actually still cares, my name is Iris Ravenna Smith. I only know this because when I was dumped here as a baby, the person or people who left me here, was kind enough to scrawl my given name on a crumpled, stained diner napkin. So, this is all I know about myself so far. My name, my age of 16, that I'm tall, thin, have black hair and green eyes, and apparently I'm a Dhampir…whatever that is. The bit about me being a Dhampir wasn't exactly scrawled on the back of that napkin…

**CHAPTER 1 **

I opened my eyes and saw the rainbow of light reflecting off the floating dust particles and smelled the familiar musky smell of the orphanage pour into my nose. The other kids say I'm a freak. I can notice the smallest details with my eyes, hear the water drip from the old faucet from two rooms away, and smell the ugly smell of this orphanage everyone else apparently doesn't notice. They may think I'm a freak but I think of these senses as my little superpowers, I still do.

I threw the thin, scratchy blanket off me and sat up in my bed. I threw on practically the only outfits I owned, a pair or ratty jeans and a hand-me-down tee shirt. I was going through my morning routine when a little devil by the name of Parker ran in my room and proceeded to fart in my tiny bathroom while I was brushing my teeth… real cute.

"Can you smell this freak?" He shouted obnoxiously.

I sighed and shook my head. Some people complain about having annoying brothers and sisters, well I always say, "Try having about 30 each". I tried smiling in the mirror, practicing looking nice for hopeful happy couples looking to adopt. Then I frowned, yeah no, happy doesn't suit me; I don't exactly play well with others. Is that such a crime? I mean I have those _siblings_ to deal with; I can't just sit there and cry when they give me trouble.

It was pointless for me to hope for adoption now, I wasn't _little and cute_ anymore. I was a moody teenager, and I wasn't about to put on a fake smile and attitude if I could be stuck with that possible family forever. Every morning was the same. At breakfast we all went down to a crowded living room and one of the attendants would do a sort of roll call to make sure none of us had run away. Next, they would read the names of kids who had interviews for possible adoptions that day. I sat in my usual brooding way as she said the usual list of names.

It's been five years since the last time my name was called. I'd gained a reputation of sorts. After a while of the same old same old I'd figured all the scared families had gathered to tell others to stay away from me. But today must be my lucky day. In my mental ramblings I failed to notice every kid in the room staring at me as I sat on the couch in the corner.

"What?" I said darkly.

Nearly all the kids flinched or immediately turned away. Ms. Lisa answered me.

"I called your name Iris. You have a meeting at 11 today." She said, almost not believing it herself as much as me. "All right, if you're all finished your breakfast you can-"She was cut off by the sound of some 60 feet rambling toward the back door like a stampede. "Go outside." She sighed as she finished.

I stood up after the commotion and walked calmly to the door. Ms. Lisa's voice stopped me, "Don't go too far Iris, it's already about 10:30. You'd better head upstairs and change. I took the liberty of buying you something nice since it's um… been awhile."

I shut the door and spun on my heels and headed up the old steps. I whipped open and slammed my door. I saw the dress on my bed. They always want us to dress nice for the stupid perks, the weirdos, the families. Being as it's been five years, I didn't have a nice outfit. I went to the tiny bathroom and threw on the dress.

It was a deep dark blue, simple, nothing more to it. Ms. Lisa also bought me some blue flats to wear with it. I put my hair in a bun. I couldn't ignore the part of me that really was excited. I'd wondered that why now of all times someone would want me, and even at my age. I headed downstairs with 10 minutes to spare. I didn't understand why these people needed to have such an early appointment, okay early for me anyway.

I headed to the interrogation room, as I used to call the small cramped room we conducted the interviews in. I was about to flop in the chair with my usual attitude of prepared hatred for who would come in the hopes of adopting me, but stopped. I calmly sat, brushing my dress down. I sat and tapped my foot for ten minutes until I heard the door creak.

A man and a woman entered. They wore similar business-like attire. The woman had short hair and wore a woman's business suit. The man basically looked like a male version. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes suspiciously. Business-types don't all of a sudden want families, especially teenagers, something was up. I sat up taller and crossed my arms, waiting to hear what they had to say. I was going to try and stay on my best behavior.

"We know what makes you different Iris." The man said blankly.

I uncrossed my arms and stared at them. _Was this a joke?_ This was getting weirder as the seconds ticked on. "You're a Dhampir, and a special one." He continued, more staring on my part.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

At this point I honestly felt like Harry Potter being told he was a wizard but whatever a Dhampir was it didn't sound as promising. The man straightened up in his chair, folding his hands on the table. He took out a red folder and placed it on the table. These people were literally holding my future in their hands.

"A Dhampir. Half human, half vampire. You have heightened senses and reflexes. We're going to be taking you to St. Vladmir's Academy to train to become a guardian. Guardians like Guardian Petrov and I help to protect the Moroi race from danger. More importantly out of danger from the Strigoi." The guardian man continued.

I stopped him, "Wait. Did you say Strigoi?" The two exchanged confused looks. My heart was racing, attitude gone. I'd heard that word before.

It happened while I was in one of my moody rebellious states. I had decided to leave the orphanage and take a walk around the city. Not very smart, but what can I say? I turned down the only alley near the orphanage when I was coming back so that I could sneak in through the backyard.

I froze when I noticed someone at the end of the alley. I tried not to be scared just yet, it was probably a hobo or something. I bundled my jacket around myself as the snow continued to fall. Just as I was sure I'd safely passed the guy he appeared in front of me. I rocked back on my heels in surprise. I spun around and looked where he had literally been two seconds ago. I looked back to him. He didn't look like a nice guy.

He was almost a grey pale. He was tall and pretty well built for what I thought to be a hobo. He smiled evilly, and I noticed something. He had fangs. Real, actual fangs were among his teeth. I gulped and turned around to decide to face getting in trouble by entering the front door a block down. But, just like before he was back in front of me before I could blink.

Being as I was dealing with a relative of Flash I saw no point in running. I had no money. I boldly asked, "What the hell do you want?"

The creepy guy smiled more and stepped under the low glow of the single light bulb in the alley. I saw something else weird. In his eyes, he had red eyes. What else could be creepy about this guy? He smiled, showing his dangerous fangs again. He moved closer to me.

"You, Iris, are a danger to us. We have to kill you before you kill us all." He laughed.

"Who is we?" I replied, taking a baby step back.

"The Strigoi race. I've heard the stories about you. I decided to see it for myself."

"Stories about me? What about me? Why would I kill you, or your… race?"

"Your blood."

Just when I was about to ask another question he lunged towards me. He wrapped an arm around my neck. He wasn't choking me but even with just a couple limbs holding me back, I couldn't move. This guy was strong. He leaned in closer to me. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, the sweat running down my forehead, mixing with a few tears. His lips brushed against my neck as the winter wind blew my hair aside.

I felt his teeth on my skin. For some reason, it burned. He bit down hard into my neck. I gave a small cry of pain. The burning continued. Just when I thought I should start saying goodbyes and prepare to have the blood drained out of me, I heard a noise. The guy sounded like he was choking. I looked at him and jumped back when I felt that he had taken his fangs out. His face looked cracked; but closer inspection revealed that every vein in his pale body was glowing red. Then it happened. He practically disintegrated. He died choking and started to spasm as he slowly disintegrated into pieces and blew across the white snow with the winter wind.

I held a hand to my bleeding neck and ran. I didn't go back to the orphanage that night. They would've thought I was crazy. I just used what cash I had and rented a dinky motel room for the night. I just made sure to be home by breakfast roll call. I never told anyone about what had happened to me until today. These Guardian people knew things.

After I finished telling them my story with as much detail as possible, they stared at me. I decided to ask more questions,

"So, are all…Dhampirs, like me?"

The woman answered me, "Well… no. Not that we've ever heard of. This is very unusual and interesting. So you say, your _blood _did that to a Strigoi and he knew who you were?" I nodded. "Hmm, maybe… Do you know who your parents are?" This time I shook my head,

"No, they dumped me here and never came back." I said with a bitter edge to my voice.

I looked away from them for a moment. I turned my eyes to the fluorescent lights above, hoping the brightness would stop my tears. I really thought I'd gotten over this years ago but it still comes rushing back. I felt like there was something missing, like I was forgetting something that-

"We can figure it out later. So, what do you say, Iris? Do you want to come with us?" The man said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Whatever gets me out of here."

Apparently I'm a Dhampir…

The Story of Iris Ravenna Smith

PREFACE

At a glance, you could say my life is a stereotypical sob story straight out of a Disney movie. If you can't seem to think of any other possibilities besides that I'm a real- life Cinderella, don't worry. I have the answer.

I'm an Orphan… living in an orphanage. And I swear if I hear any other comparisons to Annie or Oliver Twist I'll go insane. Oh, if someone actually still cares, my name is Iris Ravenna Smith. I only know this because when I was dumped here as a baby, the person or people who left me here, was kind enough to scrawl my given name on a crumpled, stained diner napkin. So, this is all I know about myself so far. My name, my age of 16, that I'm tall, thin, have black hair and green eyes, and apparently I'm a Dhampir…whatever that is. The bit about me being a Dhampir wasn't exactly scrawled on the back of that napkin…

CHAPTER 1

I opened my eyes and saw the rainbow of light reflecting off the floating dust particles and smelled the familiar musky smell of the orphanage pour into my nose. The other kids say I'm a freak. I can notice the smallest details with my eyes, hear the water drip from the old faucet from two rooms away, and smell the ugly smell of this orphanage everyone else apparently doesn't notice. They may think I'm a freak but I think of these senses as my little superpowers, I still do.

I threw the thin, scratchy blanket off me and sat up in my bed. I threw on practically the only outfits I owned, a pair or ratty jeans and a hand-me-down tee shirt. I was going through my morning routine when a little devil by the name of Parker ran in my room and proceeded to fart in my tiny bathroom while I was brushing my teeth… real cute.

"Can you smell this freak?" He shouted obnoxiously.

I sighed and shook my head. Some people complain about having annoying brothers and sisters, well I always say, "Try having about 30 each". I tried smiling in the mirror, practicing looking nice for hopeful happy couples looking to adopt. Then I frowned, yeah no, happy doesn't suit me; I don't exactly play well with others. Is that such a crime? I mean I have those _siblings_ to deal with; I can't just sit there and cry when they give me trouble.

It was pointless for me to hope for adoption now, I wasn't _little and cute_ anymore. I was a moody teenager, and I wasn't about to put on a fake smile and attitude if I could be stuck with that possible family forever. Every morning was the same. At breakfast we all went down to a crowded living room and one of the attendants would do a sort of roll call to make sure none of us had run away. Next, they would read the names of kids who had interviews for possible adoptions that day. I sat in my usual brooding way as she said the usual list of names.

It's been five years since the last time my name was called. I'd gained a reputation of sorts. After a while of the same old same old I'd figured all the scared families had gathered to tell others to stay away from me. But today must be my lucky day. In my mental ramblings I failed to notice every kid in the room staring at me as I sat on the couch in the corner.

"What?" I said darkly.

Nearly all the kids flinched or immediately turned away. Ms. Lisa answered me.

"I called your name Iris. You have a meeting at 11 today." She said, almost not believing it herself as much as me. "All right, if you're all finished your breakfast you can-"She was cut off by the sound of some 60 feet rambling toward the back door like a stampede. "Go outside." She sighed as she finished.

I stood up after the commotion and walked calmly to the door. Ms. Lisa's voice stopped me, "Don't go too far Iris, it's already about 10:30. You'd better head upstairs and change. I took the liberty of buying you something nice since it's um… been awhile."

I shut the door and spun on my heels and headed up the old steps. I whipped open and slammed my door. I saw the dress on my bed. They always want us to dress nice for the stupid perks, the weirdoes, the families. Being as it's been five years, I didn't have a nice outfit. I went to the tiny bathroom and threw on the dress.

It was a deep dark blue, simple, nothing more to it. Ms. Lisa also bought me some blue flats to wear with it. I put my hair in a bun. I couldn't ignore the part of me that really was excited. I'd wondered that why now of all times someone would want me, and even at my age. I headed downstairs with 10 minutes to spare. I didn't understand why these people needed to have such an early appointment, okay early for me anyway.

I headed to the interrogation room, as I used to call the small cramped room we conducted the interviews in. I was about to flop in the chair with my usual attitude of prepared hatred for who would come in the hopes of adopting me, but stopped. I calmly sat, brushing my dress down. I sat and tapped my foot for ten minutes until I heard the door creak.

A man and a woman entered. They wore similar business-like attire. The woman had short hair and wore a woman's business suit. The man basically looked like a male version. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes suspiciously. Business-types don't all of a sudden want families, especially teenagers, something was up. I sat up taller and crossed my arms, waiting to hear what they had to say. I was going to try and stay on my best behavior.

"We know what makes you different Iris." The man said blankly.

I uncrossed my arms and stared at them. _Was this a joke?_ This was getting weirder as the seconds ticked on. "You're a Dhampir, and a special one." He continued, more staring on my part.

"I'm a what?" I asked.

At this point I honestly felt like Harry Potter being told he was a wizard but whatever a Dhampir was it didn't sound as promising. The man straightened up in his chair, folding his hands on the table. He took out a red folder and placed it on the table. These people were literally holding my future in their hands.

"A Dhampir. Half human, half vampire. You have heightened senses and reflexes. We're going to be taking you to St. Vladmir's Academy to train to become a guardian. Guardians like Guardian Petrov and I help to protect the Moroi race from danger. More importantly out of danger from the Strigoi." The guardian man continued.

I stopped him, "Wait. Did you say Strigoi?" The two exchanged confused looks. My heart was racing, attitude gone. I'd heard that word before.

It happened while I was in one of my moody rebellious states. I had decided to leave the orphanage and take a walk around the city. Not very smart, but what can I say? I turned down the only alley near the orphanage when I was coming back so that I could sneak in through the backyard.

I froze when I noticed someone at the end of the alley. I tried not to be scared just yet, it was probably a hobo or something. I bundled my jacket around myself as the snow continued to fall. Just as I was sure I'd safely passed the guy he appeared in front of me. I rocked back on my heels in surprise. I spun around and looked where he had literally been two seconds ago. I looked back to him. He didn't look like a nice guy.

He was almost a grey pale. He was tall and pretty well built for what I thought to be a hobo. He smiled evilly, and I noticed something. He had fangs. Real, actual fangs were among his teeth. I gulped and turned around to decide to face getting in trouble by entering the front door a block down. But, just like before he was back in front of me before I could blink.

Being as I was dealing with a relative of Flash I saw no point in running. I had no money. I boldly asked, "What the hell do you want?"

The creepy guy smiled more and stepped under the low glow of the single light bulb in the alley. I saw something else weird. In his eyes, he had red eyes. What else could be creepy about this guy? He smiled, showing his dangerous fangs again. He moved closer to me.

"You, Iris, are a danger to us. We have to kill you before you kill us all." He laughed.

"Who is we?" I replied, taking a baby step back.

"The Strigoi race. I've heard the stories about you. I decided to see it for myself."

"Stories about me? What about me? Why would I kill you, or your… race?"

"Your blood."

Just when I was about to ask another question he lunged towards me. He wrapped an arm around my neck. He wasn't choking me but even with just a couple limbs holding me back, I couldn't move. This guy was strong. He leaned in closer to me. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, the sweat running down my forehead, mixing with a few tears. His lips brushed against my neck as the winter wind blew my hair aside.

I felt his teeth on my skin. For some reason, it burned. He bit down hard into my neck. I gave a small cry of pain. The burning continued. Just when I thought I should start saying goodbyes and prepare to have the blood drained out of me, I heard a noise. The guy sounded like he was choking. I looked at him and jumped back when I felt that he had taken his fangs out. His face looked cracked; but closer inspection revealed that every vein in his pale body was glowing red. Then it happened. He practically disintegrated. He died choking and started to spasm as he slowly disintegrated into pieces and blew across the white snow with the winter wind.

I held a hand to my bleeding neck and ran. I didn't go back to the orphanage that night. They would've thought I was crazy. I just used what cash I had and rented a dinky motel room for the night. I just made sure to be home by breakfast roll call. I never told anyone about what had happened to me until today. These Guardian people knew things.

After I finished telling them my story with as much detail as possible, they stared at me. I decided to ask more questions,

"So, are all…Dhampirs, like me?"

The woman answered me, "Well… no. Not that we've ever heard of. This is very unusual and interesting. So you say, your _blood _did that to a Strigoi and he knew who you were?" I nodded. "Hmm, maybe… Do you know who your parents are?" This time I shook my head,

"No, they dumped me here and never came back." I said with a bitter edge to my voice.

I looked away from them for a moment. I turned my eyes to the fluorescent lights above, hoping the brightness would stop my tears. I really thought I'd gotten over this years ago but it still comes rushing back. I felt like there was something missing, like I was forgetting something that-

"We can figure it out later. So, what do you say, Iris? Do you want to come with us?" The man said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Whatever gets me out of here."

CHAPTER 2


End file.
